A Simple Moment
by AF22
Summary: Lex and Lana find themselves locked in the Talon' storeroom and face the consequences.(CHAPTER 3 added.)
1. A Simple Moment

Title: "A simple moment"  
  
Author: AngiePJBeliever. chica_spooky@yahoo.com Spoilers: Nope. Summary: Lex and Lana find themselves locked in The Talon' storeroom. Feedback/Reviews: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB. I wish I had Lex though, but I don't.  
  
Author's note: This is my very first fic in English (English is not my first language) so, sorry in advance for any language mistake. Like I said, this is my very first Smallville fic so bear with me please. ;)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was a dark and rainy night. One of those nights you wish to curl up in bed and wake up with the morning light. It was past 11pm and Lana was still cleaning the tables at the Talon. She used to work late when Nell was out of town. It was more "fun" than hang around the quiet and lonely house. She had been serving tables all day long and her feet were about to give up. Completely exhausted, she looked for the closest couch and sit leaning her head in one of the large pillows. Without noticing it, she felt asleep.  
  
Outside in the heavy rain, Lex was driving one of his fancy cars around town. Not so long ago, a meeting at LuthorCorp was held, requested by his dad, of course. Who else would make him go to the plant at night? It was about 1:00am when he noticed that the lights at Talon were still on "That's odd" He said to himself. Lex parked the car in front of the coffee house and took a set of extra keys Lana had given him in case of an emergency.  
  
He carefully unlocked the door and came in. There was nobody except for the petite figure in a couch in front of him. Lex couldn't help but smile at the sigh (or snoring) Lana involuntarily let out. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He had never noticed how beautiful she really was until that very moment. He put his keys and his cell phone in one of the tables and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Lana." He softly called, caressing her face.  
  
Lana opened her eyes noticing the bald man. "Lex?" She asked, still a little confused."Oh my God. I must had fallen asleep"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed" he smirked. She didn't know what was about that smirk that made him so irresistible nor was the right time to question that, so Lana simply returned the smirk "What time is it?"  
  
"It's past midnight.What were you doing here so late?" Lex said while sitting next to her.  
  
"I was just cleaning some tables and arranging some stuff in the storeroom. By the way, that door needs to be fixed." She finished pointing at the old storeroom door.  
  
"I see.Well, for now I need to get you home. It's late"  
  
"Ok, just let me get my coat, but I have to put this box in the storeroom before leaving" She added while trying to carry a box bigger than herself. Lex couldn't help but chuckle at self-dependant Lana trying to carry the box into the storeroom while holding the heavy door with one of her feet. He was impressed on how hard Lana had been working on The Talon during these past months. It made him feel strangely proud.  
  
"Need help?" He said slightly smiling  
  
"Yes, please" Lana laughed. Lex took the weighty box and opened the door. "Where do you want me to put this?" He said standing at the door "Over here" She replied, moving a container to make space for it. "Ok." As he was stepping into the room, the door slammed behind him.  
  
"Don't let the do.!"  
  
Too late, the door was closed and they were locked in the dark, cold storeroom.  
  
  
  
Lex try to jiggle the handle, but it was useless. The old door was locked and there was no way it could be open from inside.  
  
" Well, I guess that door needs to be fixed first thing in the morning." Lex said, trying to lighten up the mood. Lana couldn't help but correspond to the comment with a chuckle. He suddenly reached over his pocket."Damnit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My cell phone.I left my cell phone in one of the tables"  
  
"How are we gonna get out of here?" Lana asked worried. For some reason, the idea of being locked with Lex Luthor in an old storeroom was a little nerve-racking.  
  
" I don't know.I guess we have to wait until somebody comes" He answered completely relaxed. She wondered how in hell was he able to keep that coolness almost all the time.  
  
Lana resigned herself to spend the night.or the rest of it, in the cold room and sat on the floor next to one of the big boxes. She shivered and cursed herself for not taking her coat with her before the little incident. "God, it's freezing in here." Lex took off his long black coat and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled  
  
"You're welcome." Lex responded sitting next to her.  
  
"So, what were you doing so late around the deserted streets of Smallville? Se asked.  
  
He smirked at the comment "I was just on my way home. Just got back from a fun meeting over at LuthorCorp" He added ironically.  
  
She chuckled "So late?"  
  
"Well, my father calls them "urgent meetings" or in common words, getting you out of your house in the middle of the night, during one of the coldest and rainiest nights of the year." He protested.  
  
Lana just smiled at the comment and wondered how was Lex capable of putting up with his father. Lionel Luthor wasn't exactly the most caring man on earth.  
  
Suddenly, they both stayed quiet. The silence was agonizing for her. The hours went by so slowly it was driving her crazy. It's not that she didn't like to be around Lex, but being all alone with him made her somehow uncomfortable. Specially being in the close proximity they were.  
  
"Why were you really here so late, Lana? He said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I told you, I was cleaning the tables and arranging the."  
  
"I know.It's just that Clark told me you guys had plans for tonight"  
  
She looked down and then looked at him "He cancelled.He called and said something came up and he and Chloe had to check it out or something" Lana answered looking down again.  
  
"I see.And I assume that bothers you" Lex added.  
  
For some reason she suddenly felt attacked "What should it bother me?.Clark and I are just friends"  
  
"Of course you are." He said thinking to better put an end to the conversation before upsetting her. The situation they were in was awkward enough.  
  
  
  
The hours seemed like an eternity. She stood up and looked at her watch every 10 minutes hoping time will go by quicker that way.  
  
"You know, my mother used to tell me that when you look at your watch too much, time goes by slower than you wish" He said.  
  
She turned to where he was sitting "Oh, really? Well, I guess the theory is true." Lana sat next to him again.  
  
"Lex, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure.shoot," he said smiling. It was hard for him to believe how comfortable it felt to be around Lana (considering the situation). He could loosen up and for moments forget he carried the burden of being a Luthor.  
  
"What's the best memory you have of your mom?" She had no idea what made her ask him that. Lana had noticed how difficult it was for Lex to open up and talk about his private life, especially about his mom, but the light she saw in his eyes when he made that comment made her curious.  
  
Lex looked at her, surprised by the question. She wondered if she should take it back and change the topic, but he continued.  
  
"I have many memories of my mother. Those are probably the only good ones in my life." He didn't mean to sound pathetic, but it was true.  
  
Lana only looked at him. She could see the pain behind his deep blue eyes. Even more, she could relate to it.  
  
"I was about 10 when my father decided to send me to a ridiculously expensive boarding school in Europe with the excuse I would get a better education there. My mother didn't have more choice than agreeing with my dad. The day I was leaving, she came into my room with a lunch bag"  
  
Lana frowned in confusion.  
  
"I never remembered my mom being allowed to touch a spoon around the house, but that day she made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She said I could eat it on the plane." He chuckled.  
  
Lana grinned at the thought of it "You still like those?" She asked amused.  
  
"Of course! Who doesn't?" Lex answered smiling.  
  
Lana laughed. It was surprising for her to find out that behind the cold, businesslike exterior there was a kid who had grown up way ahead of his time.  
  
"What about you?" He said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Halloween.One year, I decided I wanted to change my usual fairy princess costume for a wicked witch one" She paused laughing. "My mom thought I didn't make a good witch, so she made me this amazing fairy princess costume. She made the whole package, shoes, wings, everything. When she was helping me to put it on, she looked at me and said that beautiful girls made great princesses." She sadly added.  
  
"Well, she was right" Lex added. Lana couldn't help but blush a little at the hidden compliment.  
  
Unbelievably, the hours went by quicker than she first thought. She didn't know how much they had been talking, but it was past 5:00AM.  
  
"Somebody should come in soon," Lex said reassuring her.  
  
"Yeah..." She added, looking at the tiny window that shed the first light of morning. "You know.I've always thought people get tired of me talking about my parents, but I guess I'm afraid that If I stop talking about them, I will forget them. The memories sort of give me something to hold on to," She said holding back the tears.  
  
Lex instinctively placed his hand over hers. He didn't know where that impulse came from, but seeing her so vulnerable was almost heartbreaking. Maybe their lives were so oddly parallel, that he couldn't help but feel her pain. "I know the feeling." He added.  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
After regaining her composure, she finally raised her gaze and looked at him. Lex couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. There was something in those blue eyes that made him feel safe, a feeling he was not used to. Without realizing it his lips touched hers engaging in a soft, yet passionate kiss. There were no words or thoughts of consequences. They simply let themselves be caught by the moment.  
  
  
  
It was 6:30AM when Clark, Chloe and Pete were walking down the street. It was early, so they decided to skip the bus and walk to school.  
  
"Clark.Where are you guys going?" Chloe said stopping both her friends. "Hello? I need my coffee fix first" She added pointing at the closed Talon. "Whoa.What happened?"  
  
"I don't know" Clark replied approaching to the coffee shop. He carefully opened the unlocked door and stepped in.  
  
"Lana? Are you here?" He asked worried. Pete and Chloe followed him.  
  
Behind the locked door of the storeroom, Lex and Lana were kissing even more passionately than before. The emotions were just too high to managed. She couldn't explain what was about his kiss that sent shivers down her back. He simply surrendered into the sweet taste of her lips losing complete control. Suddenly, the old door opened startling them.  
  
Clark stood at the door confused with the picture in front of him.  
  
"Lex?... Lana.What's going on?"  
  
Lex and Lana immediately stood up looking shocked. The awkward silence filled the room.  
  
Clark just stood there waiting for an answer.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Should I keep my current job and forget about writing the second part? Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Forbidden

CHAPTER II: Denial of a Forbidden Passion.  
  
  
  
The only thing Lana could do was to look at Lex and wait for him to come to the rescue. There was a mix of emotions that she could not explain. No words came out of her mouth.  
  
After what it seemed like an eternity, Lex finally spoke. He was almost certain they had stopped kissing before Clark came in, but he still felt like the biggest asshole ever. ''Well done Lex.Once again, you've managed to screw everything up. He thought to himself. ''  
  
"Clark.Thank God you're here. We got locked. These old doors need to be fixed promptly. " The best he could do was to pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened. After all, the Luthors were good at covering things.  
  
Clark was completely puzzled by the whole situation. He had no idea what to think about the incident. It's not like he saw something he didn't want to, but there was something in their eyes that distressed him.  
  
"Did you guys spend the night here?" Chloe asked curious.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Lex said faking a smile.  
  
Lana was still speechless. She wasn't able to look at Clark in the eyes.  
  
"Lana are you ok?" Clark asked approaching to her.  
  
"Yeah.I'm just tired,"  
  
"Well, I should get going, I have to be in the plant in less than an hour" Lex said looking at Lana and then Clark. "Talk to you later, Clark?"  
  
"Yeah." Clark added.  
  
Lex took his keys and cell phone and left.  
  
"Lana.Are you going to school?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just have to go home and change my clothes" Lana answered trying to act normal.  
  
************************  
  
Lex angrily opened the doors of his studio. "Damn it! What the hell have you done!?" He shouted and in his fury threw all the papers that were on his desk. The idea of betraying the closest thing he had to a friend made him sick. It kind of reminded him of the Lex back in Metropolis, that Lex he so desperately wanted to forget. It was terrifying. From all the girls in the world, he had fallen for Lana Lang.  
  
Suddenly, one of the maids came into the room. "Mr. Luthor."  
  
"What!?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. It's your father. He's on the phone. He said it's urgent  
  
Great. The last thing he needed right now was his father complaining about the plant or demeaning his job. Lex took a deep breath and answered the phone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Son, I need to you to come to Metropolis" Lex closed his eyes in frustration "It's important. There was a misunderstanding with the new contracts." All he could hear was annoying mumbling.  
  
"Lex, are you there?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Yes.I'll be there by midday." He said hanging up the phone.  
  
************************  
  
Lana walked out of one of the most boring classes of the day. She had no idea how was she still standing. The night before wasn't exactly the most common one. All she could think of was that moment, that kiss which had turned her world completely upside-down. Whatever that was good or bad. Lana thought about going directly home, but she decided to go to the Talon instead, secretly hoping to find him there.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Clark said with his respective smile.  
  
"Clark.hey" Lana answered.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem distracted." Clark said worried. He didn't exactly have the power to read minds, but he could tell when people were hiding something. Over the years, he had mastered that ability.  
  
"Don't worry, Clark. I'm fine. It's been kind of a hectic day. I just need to go home and get some rest." Lana finished closing her locker.  
  
As she was leaving, Clark stopped her "Lana, you would tell me if something were wrong, right?"  
  
Lana suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Of course" she finished walking away.  
  
************  
  
Men in expensive suits surrounded the large table. They were all talking almost at the same time. "Money", "stock", "buy" "sell" Those were the only words Lex could catch between his awful headache and the thoughts running through his head. He had been thinking about her all day long, remembering the tender look in her eyes and the sweetness of her lips, but also the anger of haven lost control and the monumental consequences of that kiss. He tilted his head and supported it in his hand. The annoying talking was just making the hammer inside his head hit even harder. He had to get out of there.  
  
"What do you think Lex?" Lionel interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lionel looked at him half angry and half concerned. He leaned closer and murmured, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"..yes. I have to go. Gentlemen, I'm sorry, something came up and I have to return to Smallville immediately." He said standing up and walking towards the door. Everybody just looked at him and no one dare to mutter a word. Maybe that was the respect (or fear) the Luthors had gained over the years.  
  
Lex stepped into his Porsche and drove. He suddenly felt a desperate need to see her. It was bizarre to have these sorts of feelings for a girl. He had kissed (and beyond) tons of women, but the intense moment he shared with her was completely different from all the past experiences. She was unlike anybody he had met before. She was a mix of vulnerability, passion, strength, and beauty. Lana Lang was simply a mystery, a mystery he was willing to uncover.  
  
**********************  
  
It was about closing time at The Talon. The last customers were starting to leave when Lana heard the loud noise of a car's brakes. She looked out the window and saw him stepping out of his black Porsche. It was impossible to control the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as he opened the door and laid eyes on her.  
  
He slightly smiled while sitting just as a regular customer in one of the tables. Lana approached to him.  
  
"Hi" was all she could say sitting in the chair in front of him.  
  
"Hi" he paused. " Lana, I think we should talk abou."  
  
"It was a mistake," she interrupted. Ok, what was that? She said to herself. Maybe she was too scared, but those words came out of her mouth without her consent.  
  
Lex let out an involuntarily sigh. He thought it would be ridiculous saying his heart experienced an odd pain as she said those words, but it was pretty much how it felt.  
  
"It was. I just don't want anything to come between my friendship with Clark," he added coldly.  
  
Lana looked down "Me neither" she softly said without being able to look at him.  
  
"Maybe we should just put all these behind and move on" she added firmly. Once again the insecure Lana she hated stepped in. The last thing she wanted to do was to put that moment behind, but it was the right thing to do, or so it seemed.  
  
"Yes. It's for the best. I'd hate to see our partnership be affected by this."  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
Lex stood up, took his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
With that, he opened the door and left.  
  
Lana approached to the window and watched him depart. Maybe she made the biggest mistake of her life and nothing will be the same after that or maybe, it was time for Lana Lang to follow her heart, without thinking about what's right or wrong. She couldn't deny that when he kissed her, something inside her changed. For the first time in her life, she felt alive.  
  
Lana quickly took her coat and left. It was time to do the right thing. 


	3. To Be With You

CHAPTER III: To Be With You  
  
  
  
Lana parked her car in front of the mansion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door. Millions of questions ran through her head. She asked herself if this courageous decision was the right one, or if she was going through some Alpha Lana state again. Before more doubts fill her mind, she grabbed the black coat lying on the next seat and got out of the car.  
  
Lex was sitting in the library staring at the fireplace. Next to him was a whisky he hadn't even tasted yet. Completely lost in his thoughts. He suddenly turned to the sound of the doors opening. "I said I didn't want any late night visitors."  
  
"It's me." Lana answered shyly.  
  
He immediately stood up at the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry, I thought it was one of the maids."  
  
"I look that bad, huh?" Lana joked.  
  
Lex smiled at the comment wishing she didn't do. Playing cute was not helping the urge he had to take her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"So, what brings you here so late?" He asked trying to act as if anything out of the ordinary had happened during the past 48 hours.  
  
"Your coat.I forgot to give you your coat the other night." She replied. 'Great excuse.' Lana thought to herself while handing him the coat.  
  
Lex involuntarily caressed her hand as he took the coat. He didn't know what she had done to him since that night, but it was almost impossible not to touch her or to be near her.  
  
"Thanks" he softly said.  
  
Lana looked at him. She could feel her knees tremble as she nervously let go of his hand. "I should go. I just wanted to give you your coat back." she added walking towards the door.  
  
"What did you really come here, Lana?" Lex asked harshly.  
  
Lana closed her eyes unable to turn around and look at him.  
  
"Really, because I don't buy the whole coat pretext." He added coldly while taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Lana felt a tear running down her cheek. It was bizarre how his words had the power to penetrate deep down in her soul.  
  
"I told you, I just wanted to give you your coat.That's all" she managed to say.  
  
"Lana, please, don't insult my intelligence." Almost instantly the Luthor in him started to come out.  
  
Lana simply lowered her head staring at the floor.  
  
"It wasn't a mistake." she said breaking the silence. As much as she had tried to fight back the tears, it was impossible to do it with him right in front of her.  
  
"What wasn't a mistake?" He asked confronting her.  
  
"What happened the other night at The Talon" Lana replied regaining her composure. "I'm still not sure how or why that happened, but I can't just pretend that it didn't. I can't just put all behind and go on like it was nothing, ok? She paused. "Maybe I'm not as good as you are at covering things."  
  
"Covering things?" He questioned with his typical sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Yes. Isn't that why you came to the Talon tonight? To tell me what a huge mistake you've made. Well, who knows? Maybe I'm just another slip in your life." Lana didn't know why she was so angry, but those words had definitely hurt him. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think?" he asked putting the drink on the desk. "Trust me Lana, you are far from being a slip in my life." He finished.  
  
"Look, I better go. This wasn't such a good idea. It's late and we may say things we will regret later." Lana said heading towards the door.  
  
"Sure. Go. Go and hide in a book eternally waiting for Clark to come to the rescue." Lex answered sharply.  
  
Lana felt a hole in her stomach as he said those words. "That's not fair."  
  
Lex looked at her. She was clearly trying not to cry. It was unbearable for him to see her like that. The last thing he wanted to do was making her suffer. There was enough pain in her life to add another sorrow. He turned his back at her and closed his eyes waiting for her to leave.  
  
Lana stopped before opening the door and walked closer to where he was standing.  
  
"Today at school, Clark asked me if I would tell him if something were wrong. Do you have any idea how I felt when he asked me that? The very idea of Clark finding out about us is mortifying. This isn't only about me anymore, Lex. I don't want to hurt Clark."  
  
Lex got closer and looked directly into her eyes. "I know." "Believe me, I hate to have these feelings for you and not be able to get rid of them. I've been trying all day to tell myself it was nothing, but it's not working."  
  
Lana looked the other way, unable to make eye contact.  
  
"Look" he said lowering his voice. "The last thing I want to do is go back to the selfish bastard I was back in Metropolis, and I don't want to hurt Clark either, but this doesn't happen to me often, Lana."  
  
Lana looked down and felt a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Lana, look at me."  
  
"I can't." She said.  
  
"Please?" he asked softly.  
  
She took a deep breath and look straight into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"But the question here is not what's right or what's wrong, and it's not about what I want. It's what you want.What do you want, Lana? He asked.  
  
Without muttering a word, Lana slowly leaned her body against his and kissed him. He closed his eyes and took her by the waist pulling her closer. A kiss to her neck made Lana moan. Lex cupped her face into his hands and looked directly into her eyes. Lana smiled as he softly kissed her eyelids going down to her lips again. They had probably been kissing for just a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Suddenly, Lana took his hand guiding him out of the library and into the stairs. "Lana." He whispered questioning what she was doing. "Shhh." She said softly putting her fingers on his lips. Lex simply followed her to his room without any objection. Tomorrow, she will face the consequences. Tonight, she just wanted this. She wanted to be with him.  
  
***********  
  
The morning came to fast. Lana opened her sleepy eyes and found herself resting her head in his chest. She had heard thousands of times from different friends how awkward the morning after scene could be, but she felt incredibly comfortable around him. She grinned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered slightly kissing her head.  
  
Lana looked up and met his eyes. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A couple of hours." He replied smiling.  
  
"So, you just stay there watching me sleep?" she asked amused.  
  
"It's a nice view." He answered with his typical smirk.  
  
Lana smiled.  
  
" I didn't drooled all over your chest, did I?" Lana jokingly asked.  
  
"Nah..Well, just a little." He teased.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Very funny." She replied kissing him again.  
  
"Do you want me to get us some breakfast?" Lex asked.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I better go home and change before opening The Talon. Lana replied while getting up the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Perfect." Lana answered with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to give you a ride before going to the plant?" he kindly offered.  
  
"Sure. I'm gonna get change." She replied. Lex simply amused himself watching Lana try to keep the ridiculously expensive white sheet around her body.  
  
"What?" She asked curious,  
  
"Nothing." He innocently answered. "Take your time, I'll wait for you downstairs"  
  
Lana nodded smiling.  
  
***********  
  
All cleaned and dressed, Lex waited for her while checking the newspaper.  
  
"Any interesting news?" she asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"A fake-smile picture of my beloved dad in the business section." He sarcastically replied showing her the paper.  
  
Lana simply rolled her eyes. "You look nice." She said looking at the black trousers and dark purple shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Thank you." "You ready?" He asked holding her by the waist.  
  
"Yes." Lana answered placing a soft kiss in his lips. She giggled at the childish "Hmm" he involuntarily let out as she kissed him.  
  
"I was thinking that we can maybe have dinner here at the mansion tonight. What do you say?"  
  
She looked straight into his eyes and nodded in agreement. Lana closed her eyes as he kissed her lips. A small intimate silence filled the room. "I have to pee."  
  
"That's so romantic." He teased smiling.  
  
She laughed. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok." He smiled watching her walk towards the bathroom. For a moment, Lex felt like a stupid in love teenager, but being in love wasn't something he had experienced before which was probably why it felt so nice. For once in his life, he forgot he was Lex Luthor, the cold and cocky business man who always had everything (including emotions) under control.  
  
A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and before one of the maids rush to answer, he opened it.  
  
"Clark!."  
  
"Hey Lex. Sorry to bother so early, but my mom insisted in dropping this off before going to school." Clark said holding a box of fresh apples and placing it on the floor.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to bother. I could have sent somebody to pick them up." Lex smiled apologetic.  
  
"No problem." He smiled back.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Lana? I stopped by The Talon and it's still closed. I'm concerned. She's been acting kinda weird lately." Clark finished coming inside.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Lex replied.  
  
"You know, there are too many rooms in this mansion for somebo. Clark! Hi!" Lana said surprised.  
  
"Hey Lana. What are you doing here?" Clark asked confused.  
  
"Oh, I was just.I was just dropping some papers for Lex to sign before opening The Talon." Lana nervously replied looking at Lex.  
  
"Oh.Well.I'm on my way to school. I can wait for you to open if you want." Clark offered.  
  
"Um, sure. That'd be great." Lana answered putting her coat on.  
  
Clark noticed she was wearing the same clothes than yesterday. He thought it would be rude to ask her if she was wearing the same clothes, so he simply ignored it and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go." She said heading towards the door.  
  
Lex just stood there watching them. No word came out of his mouth.  
  
"Umm.I'll see you later." Lana said looking at Lex.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye Lex" Clark said before opening the door.  
  
"Bye" He answered closing the door behind them. Lex couldn't help but sigh and close his eyes in frustration. He wondered if this was the way things were going to be between him and Lana from now on. Always hiding and pretending. He considered himself good at hiding things, but what he felt for her was just a little hard to hide. Lex walked to the library and shut the door behind him. 


End file.
